Adventure Of A Lifetime
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: The Professor's eyes widened as he realized that he had done it again. He had four beginning trainers and only three Pokémon to give out. A new trainer with Cerebral Palsy will start her journey to become a Pokémon Coordinator in the Kanto Region. Rated T for very mild themes


**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak.**

 **A/N: I'm just trying something new with an original Pokémon trainer character. The rating is just to have some very mild mature themes. Hope you guys like it, enjoy.**

An overweight thirteen year old girl named Luna Black walked with a slight limp down the main road in Pallet Town toward Professor Oak's Lab with her mother, Maggie by her side her sky blue peasant style ankle length dress fluttered quietly and black ballerina flats crunched on the gravel as they walked. Maggie's Liepard walked next to Luna's other side; it would softly bump into her side as they walked. Luna's white t-shirt had ridden up a little on her left hip she pulled it down so it was over her blue jeans. Luna was a lonely child; her mother had hoped this journey would be good for her low self-confidence. Maggie refused to let go of her daughter's weaken right hand; it was an important and frightening day for both of them. The day Luna would be getting her Starter Pokémon.

Once they reached the lab's door Maggie stopped and pushed Luna's long brown hair which matched her own brown hair out her of face, she looked at her daughter's pale blue eyes before smiling which had gotten a smile out of Luna as well. Maggie squeezed Luna's hand one more time before she opened the door. All three of them walked inside, they spotted Professor Oak standing in front of three other children, two boys and a girl. They could see the children smiling at something in their hands and turning toward each other smiling.

"I know that you three will take good care of your Pokémon, now here are your Pokedexs and Poke balls." He handed them out to each child; they thanked him and eagerly ran toward the door. The last boy ran into Luna nearly toppling her over in his haste to get outside, luckily with her mother and Liepard's help she was able to right her footing. Liepard turned and hissed at him as he apologized and ran out the door. Luna patted the Liepard on the head in thanks earning her a little purr in return. She looked to her mom "thank you mom," she attempted a smile to show her mom that she was ok. Maggie tried to smile back and they both sighed as she grabbed her hand and led her to Professor Oak.

The Professor's eyes widened as he realized that he had done it again. He had four beginning trainers and only three Pokémon to give out. He looked at the brown haired girl; he had seen the quiet girl around Pellet Town she always seemed to be off in some daydream. But he knew she loved Pokémon he had seen her earning money by washing and grooming her neighbors Pokémon and she clearly enjoyed the work, he had even had her wash his own Pokémon for him. After a minute of thought the Professor had an idea, he did have one other Pokémon that he could give to her. The Pokémon was young and it seemed to be withdrawn and lonely as soon as he received it from the Alola Region. He thought that the two quiet beings could help each other come out of their respective shells.

Professor Oak cleared his throat, "Ah Luna if you could wait just one moment I will get you a Pokémon." Both mother and daughter nodded then the Professor briskly walked out the door to another room. Professor Oak returned and handed Luna an enlarged Pokeball, she looked at the object. She turned it around in her hands, and the baseball size device had a bit of weight to it.

A smile graced Luna's face as her thumbs caressed the red and white mechanical sphere. She hugged the ball to her chest and exclaimed, "Come on out Pokémon." She excitedly threw up the Pokeball in to the air to release her new Pokémon. In a burst of white light the creature from the Alola Region materialized on to a nearby table. It looked like a small pale clothe Pikachu toy with two tiny holes cut in to the toy's belly through which she could see two gleaming black eyes looking back at her. Its head was cocked to the side, its "face" looked like it was a crayon drawing and its "tail" was a lightning bolt shaped stick. "Oh you are so cute," she slowly reached out with her right hand to touch the Pokémon. As Luna's hand came closer to the creature two black appendages extended from just underneath it's clothe outfit, one moved toward the girl's hand the three "fingers" intertwined with her own. Luna felt the warmth and velvet like texture of the palm; she loved the feeling of it.

"What a strange little Pokémon, where did it from?" Maggie asked the Professor. As she asked her question her Liepard had walked over to the new Pokémon. Seeing the feline approach it the fake Pikachu let go of its new trainer's hand. And the female dark-type sniffed at the new creature at the bottom of the Pikachu costume. Just underneath the edge of it the Pokémon sniffed back at the Liepard. The purple dark-type decided to lick the costumed Pokémon raising the outfit up a bit, in a panic the Pokémon garbed ahold of the ragged edges and pulled it down, with a worried "miiiiii,"squeaked out. The Liepard apologized and the small Pokémon patted the purple cat on the head as it purred then laid down on the floor, all three of the humans had a smile on their faces at the adorable interaction.

"I got this little Pokémon from my cousin Samson Oak in the Alola Region. This is a Mimikyu a ghost/ fairy-type; as soon as it came here it was very withdrawn it doesn't interact with me or my assistants. So I think going on a journey with someone will be good for it. And I think Luna and Mimikyu will make a good team." After that was said the Professor gave her five miniaturized Pokeballs and a red updated Pokedex. Mother and daughter thanked the Professor as he wished Luna good luck on her journey. Just before leaving the lab Luna put the Pokeballs and Pokedex in her jeans pockets before scooping up the Mimikyu in to her arms and walking out the door with her mother and Liepard.

Luna couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy to have a Pokémon of her very own. Maggie was happy for her daughter as well because now Luna had a friend and could now go out in to the world and enjoy herself. Before they knew it they were home, walking up the walkway to the small one story home and opening the front door. Once they both walked in the door Liepard silently glided into the house and straight towards the open plan living room to the left of the front door to lay on the couch.

Luna set Mimikyu on to the plush dark green carpet as she herself sat down on the floor. As Luna untied her black and white tennis shoes the Mimikyu felt the luxurious fibers on its feet before letting out a little purr of pleasure. Luna smiled at her new little friend as she took her shoes and socks off and stuffed them in to her shoes. Maggie had taken off her own shoes as this was going on and went in to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Mimikyu stared at Luna's bare feet catching sight of the ending of a scar hiding under her right jean leg. The curious little Pokémon reached out with one of its hands to touch it. Luna giggled at her Pokémon and pulled up her pant leg so Mimikyu can see. Along the Achilles tendon in a straight line was a pink scar going down the pale skin and with an encouraging smile from Luna the Mimikyu gently ran one of its "fingers" down the scar causing the new trainer to let out a giggle by the ticklish touch.

Luna got to her feet and walked in to the living room with Mimikyu following close behind her. Liepard was sprawled on the couch sleeping, her tail twitching every few seconds. The Mimikyu hopped on to the round coffee table in front of the couch, Luna turned to look at her new Pokémon she had a smile on her face. "Mimikyu I want you to know that instead of battling gym leaders and getting badges to take on the Pokémon League. I'm going to compete in Pokémon Contests for ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. Would you want to do that with me?"

The Mimikyu looked at Luna in thought for a minute then nodded in agreement wanting to go with its new trainer even though it had no idea what a Pokémon Contest was. Luna clapped her hands together once. "Great now I'm going to scan you with my Pokedex to see your moves and information ok?" The ghost/fairy type's costume moved up and down as it nodded. The little machine opened up and a robotic female voice said:

 **Mimikyu the Disguise Pokémon, a ghost and fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end. This particular Mimikyu is female, its ability is Disguise, and its known moves are: Wood Hammer, Scratch, Astonish, Copycat, Double Team, and the egg move Nightmare.**

Luna hummed to herself, "that sounds like a good move set. Do you want to see a Contest to see what it's all about?" The little Pokémon nodded her head. Luna put her Pokedex back in to her pocket, she held out her arms, "come on I'll show you." Mimikyu hopped in to her arms and Luna carried her over to the computer that was in the living room. Luna sat at the wooden desk with Mimikyu in her lap as she booted up the computer. Once it was going, she clicked on the internet browser and typed in Contest clips in to the search engine. She scrolled through the page until she found a good one of an appeal round.

In the clip it showed a tall blond boy directing his Mr. Mime to use its Psychic to spin plates. The dual psychic/fairy type Pokémon had ten white glass plates in the air spinning them faster and faster with each passing second. There were oohs and aahs from the audience and smiles on the judges' faces. When their time was up there was applause, and the judges gave them a 7.9 score which was good enough to continue on to the battle round. The clip ended so after that Luna went further down the results page looking for a battle round.

The next clip she found was the tail end of a battle between a Persian and Butterfree. The bug type uses String Shot to try and trap the normal type feline but the Classy Cat Pokémon tears them to shreds with a smoothly executed Fury Swipes. The sticky strands seem to glitter when they catch the Contest hall lights as they fall to the floor. It costed the Butterfree's trainer a decent amount of points. The Butterfree's trainer was just too stunned by the failed attack to give a command. The Persian's trainer took advantage of the stalled reaction and called out a Power Gem attack. The normal type Pokémon's forehead gem glowed red and a sparkling blast of pale pink energy was shot right at the Butterfree. The super effective rock type move knocked out the bug/flying type instantly. The Persian was the named the winner by knock out and points, it happily went over to its trainer to receive praise and the green haired girl hugged it. The clip ended after that and Luna closed out the search engine and shut down the computer.

Luna looked down at her Pokémon, "so what do you think?" the little ghost/ fairy type looked at Luna then hopped up on to the desk. Her little arms extended from underneath her outfit waving them up and down, and she let out a happy "mimi kyu kyu." Luna patted her on her back, "good I think we'll do well in a Contest. We'll have to go all the way to Saffron City for the first Contest but that should give us plenty of time to train and to get more members for our team." Mimikyu gave an excited chirp. Luna thought for a moment, "hey do you want to see my backpack and trainer stuff?" Her Pokémon nodded and jumped on to her head, she had to hold on to the desk to get her balance but she quickly got used to it.

The brown haired girl walked into her room and sat on her bed before she pulled her black hiking backpack up to the bed with her. She unzipped it and began rummaging through it, she pulled out different types of Potions designed to heal an injured Pokémon. Then she pulled a complete set of Status Condition healing items like burn heal, antidote, paralyze heal, awakening, and ice heal. Luna dug in to her bag again and then brought one of each of a Great Ball, Ultra ball, Heavy Ball, Fast Ball, Net Ball, Dive Ball, Luxury Ball, Heal Ball, Quick Ball, Dusk Ball, and Cherish Ball. The Pokémon looked at all the items in wonder.

"The backpack is the latest model with infinite space; I've been saving money for years to buy it. I saved money whenever I got it, I would wash and groom the neighbor's Pokémon for money, I sold lemonade, I saved money from my allowances, and birthday money from my grandpa, so I worked for most of it to buy all my stuff. I even had enough money to buy all the Potions and heal items, but the set of extra Pokeballs was a birthday present from my big brother. And the tent I have was a birthday present from my mom."

The Mimikyu jumped down from her perch and stood in the middle of all the items on the bed. She pawed at the items with her hands, picking up the Quick Ball and tossed it up into the air and giggled. Luna giggled right along with her and she caught the ball in her hand when it was tossed to her. They played for the rest of the morning.

Luna took Mimikyu to the beach with her in the afterernoon while her mom stayed home. Luna walked barefoot in the sand with Mimikyu walking in front of her. She was wearing her backpack to get used to the weight of a full pack as she walked. The young girl had her jeans rolled up to her knees so they wouldn't get wet. Luna looked at her Mimikyu the Disguise Pokémon stopped in front of her, looking at something ahead of them. From what Luna could see it was some kind of blue Pokémon. "Come on let's go see what is." With that Pokémon and trainer walked toward the blue creature.

When they were only three yards away Luna was able to tell what kind of Pokémon it was. It was sitting on its rear eating from a Shellder's purple shell. The creature in question was about a foot tall, with a white head, dark blue ears, black eyes, dark orange oval nose, light blue body, white arms, dark blue feet, a rudder-like dark blue tail, and a pale yellow seashell on its belly. A smile appeared on her face when she knew what it was, "an Oshawott wow." Luna knew she wanted to catch the water Pokémon.

She took out one of her standard Pokeballs from her pocket. "Okay Mimikyu we're going to catch that Oshawott." The ghost/fairy Pokémon nodded and got into a fighting stance. The Oshawott noticed the trainer and Pokémon and got up and ready to fight. The water Pokémon went in to a Tackle attack, Mimikyu dodged it. Oshawott skidded to a stop, causing a small amount of sand to rise up around it. "Mimikyu use Scratch," the little Pokémon extended her arms and rushed toward Oshawott. She scratched with both sets of claws and the Sea Otter Pokémon collapsed on to the ground. Thinking it was a sure win Luna threw a Pokeball at it, it disappeared in a red light the ball shook twice before it broke out, breaking the device in half.

The little otter Pokémon had a scowl on its face. It took its shell off its belly and a deep purple energy surrounded the shell ending in a sharpened point. It ran toward Mimikyu slicing at her with the shell, she let out a cry of pain. Luna had a worried look on her face and thought quickly, "Mimikyu use Wood Hammer." The ghost/fairy Pokémon jumped in to the air and her stick "tail" grew large in size and it was surrounded by a purple mist before she slammed it in to Oshawott, the super-effective move knocked out the water Pokémon. Thinking that a regular Pokeball wouldn't work she set her bag down and dug through until she found the Net Ball, she knew it worked better on water and bug types. She threw the ball, when it opened a white net like light surrounded the unconscious Pokémon. The contraption made a single clicking noise signaling that it was a successful catch. Luna picked it up, "yay we caught an Oshawott!" The new trainer cheered in excitement and her Mimikyu equally cheered its joy at a win. Luna gathered up the little Pokémon and decided to take them to Professor Oak's Lab so they could be healed.

At the Lab the Professor happily healed her Pokémon. When he saw the Net Ball he amusedly thought at the beginner trainer catching a Caterpie or maybe even a Magikarp. "Here you are," he handed her the Pokémon. "Thank you Professor," she let out her Pokémon the Mimikyu looked happy but the Oshawott looked confused. Professor Oak was surprised when he saw the Unova Starter but he quickly recovered. Luna sat down in front of them and spoke to the sea otter Pokémon. "Hi Oshawott my name is Luna and I want to be you friend. Would you like to come with me on my journey?" The water type thought about it and Mimikyu talked to it telling it about Luna and her being a Pokémon Coordinator. Oshawott gave out a quiet "Osha." The sound was like a maybe so at least it was something. "Okay do you want to come with me to my house?" the little blue Pokémon nodded its head. Mimikyu hopped on to her head and Oshawott allowed her to hold it in her arms. She thanked the Professor and left the Lab to go home.

Luna introduced her new Pokémon to her mom. Her mother petted the otter like Pokémon on the head. As this was happening Luna took out her Pokedex to scan the blue Pokemon. The robotic female voice clicked on:

 **Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon, Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. This particular Oshawott is male its ability is Torrent, and its known moves are: Tackle, Water Gun, Focus Energy, Razor Shell, Ice Beam, and the egg move: Night Slash.**

"Wow you've got some really good moves." She sat down next to her Pokémon and petted him on the head. Liepard came then and sniffed at Oshawott who sniffed back and the dark type purred and rubbed her head against him and he cuddled her. The Sea Otter Pokémon was enjoying all the attention he was getting. After that Luna showed the same video clips to him she showed to Mimikyu. When he saw the Persian he thought the Classy Cat Pokémon moved so beautifully he loved it. The idea of moving so gracefully intrigued the water type greatly wanting to be like his own Samurott mother swimming through the water so elegantly. The Oshawott nuzzled Luna's hand, "so I take it you're excited about being in a Contest now?" the water type made a happy little yip, giving his answer as a yes. The new Coordinator and her Pokémon spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. And Luna finished packing up her backpack with canned food for both her and her Pokémon, dried fruit, a water bottle, and a book about different safe edible plants that's out there in the wilds of Kanto.

The next morning right after breakfast, Luna got ready to leave. Her Pokemon were getting her bag for her and sat it next to the door. She dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a Milotic picture on it, and some good sturdy dark red hiking boots. She made sure she packed her hooded zippered shiny Umbreon sweatshirt, along with a heavier coat in case it got really cold. The last thing she put on was a belt that would hold six Pokeballs, and then she was ready to go.

Luna walked outside with her mother, Liepard, and her Pokémon. Her mother gave her a big Ursaring hug, "please call me when you get to Viridian City. Be safe and don't talk to strangers." Maggie looked at Mimikyu and Oshawott and said "and you two please take of my little girl ok." They both agreed to take of Luna, Luna smiled, "yes I will and I'll take care of Mimikyu and Oshawott too." Maggie kissed her daughter's forehead, "you do that." Maggie let go and Luna put on her backpack, Mimikyu jumped on to Luna's head. "Goodbye mom," she smiled and her mother smiled back. "Goodbye sweetie." With the goodbyes done with, Luna left and started walking with Oshawott beside her on Route 1 toward Viridian City. This was the first day of her life as a traveling Pokémon trainer and she couldn't be happier.

 _To be continued…_

 **Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you thought of it. I'd really like some feedback on this good or bad I want to know. Have a good day.**

.


End file.
